


shitty art from a shitty person

by joshiesfreckles



Series: All hours of the Night // Joshler Fluff [5]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots - Twenty One Pilots (Album)
Genre: Choosing Lover, Debby Ryan - Freeform, Depressing, Feels, Josh is forced to choose, Lowkey wrote this when i was in my feels, Other, choose, josh dun - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: josh has to choose.





	shitty art from a shitty person

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i was in my feels so here, i might as well post it. didn't spend that long on it tbh so it's prolly bad. i know its still valentines day and all but ya know -

“Joshua, you need to choose.” He looked at Debby, tears splashing his cheeks in a failed desperate attempt to keep himself composed. He couldn’t choose, that was impossible. Both of the people he loved stood in front of him, they were both facing their own struggles and he knew that.

But Josh, he’s too much of an emotional person to turn them both down. Because Tyler’s been there through it all. Tyler’s his best friend, he’s the one person Josh could never find himself turning down. And looking at him now hurt, it hurt so bad because Josh knew he had to choose between the two and he physically couldn’t.

He’s walking on glass, every shard digging painfully into his feet with the harsh reality that he can never have it all.

Debby - she’s always been there as well. Over the past few years, he’s learned to trust her with everything he has. Every emotion, and just like Tyler, Josh cannot bring himself to turn her down either. It hurts, it all hurts too bad, and he wishes those shards of glass - the ones digging into his soul and every inch of his being - would just kill him already. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to choose.

But living and dying is also a choice, one just as hard to make as choosing between the two people you love more than anything else in the world. Because Tyler and Debby are equal to Josh, and how is he supposed to choose when it’s all crashing down around him? Debby and Tyler are all he has left, despite his family. But family is different.

Maybe. Because as it seems - Tyler and Debby are his family. He’s put everything he has into them. Every thought, every look down at his scars. Every deep look into his mind. He thinks of both of them from the time he wakes up to the time he lays down to go to bed. His eyes sting with tears, they always sting with tears, and he’s falling.

Not physically, no, but as the reality hits he finds himself unable to speak or breathe or think. The thoughts of  _ Debby Tyler, Tyler Debby  _ are replaced with  _ Choose.  _ And Josh knows he’ll be happy with either one of them. But unless he can have both of them, he won’t be fully happy. Tyler gives him everything.

Except for the things Debby gives him.

They both fill a part of Josh, two different parts but together those parts mix, a pretty mixture of peace and happiness and everything Joshua isn’t feeling at this very moment. Every part of his being shouts at him as he speaks, the words leaving his mouth after a thick moment of silence. The words cut into his soul, and he cries.

“Debby.”

He’s broken, he wants Tyler, he wants his best friend.    
He doesn’t want to stay  _ just friends  _ with Tyler, but he doesn’t want to stay  _ just friends  _ with Debby either.

He’ll never be whole, he hurts and maybe he should’ve chose Tyler. What’s Josh without Tyler? Nothing. He’s nothing without Tyler, but every moment he talks and talks with Debby is another moment that he realizes he’s nothing without Debby.

And the thoughts that were once  _ Debby Tyler, Tyler Debby  _ are now 

 

_ Could I have had it all? _

**Author's Note:**

> @banditojishua on twitter yeehaw


End file.
